New Realities
by Barkateer1Fan
Summary: What if it wasn't Ivy Lynn who had gotten pregnant in season 2, but Karen? Fate brings an altered but continuing story on our beloved Smash characters, when Karen and Derek actually do sleep together, and Karen is pregnant. She returns to Iowa to keep her distance from Derek's already messed up life to keep the baby, but will Karen be able to keep the secret for long?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fellow Smash lovers! I have a general idea for this story, but let me know what you guys think in the comments and if I should continue! Enjoy!**

**I do not own ANY of the original SMASH characters, although I wish I did...**

Chapter One

Even as the taxi's rushed by and colorful language escaped from the drivers, and the bitter wind creeped down her back, the young brunette couldn't help but smile by being back. New York. The home she had returned to, where it not only brought her to Broadway, but to many opportunities and friendships she had to let go. For her.

She looked down to the little girl that held her hand. The three year's eyes couldn't get any wider, or her neck couldn't have stretched any further, as she took in her surroundings at the tall buildings. Karen couldn't imagine the thoughts that traveled in her daughter's mind, as the vast differences between their old small hometown in Iowa to New York City, were endless.

"Jamie honey, are you happy that this will be our new home?" Karen asked, as she picked up the small girl, suddenly nervous of the mass of people that pushed and rushed by them on the street. Being a girl of little words, Jamie nodded and happily nuzzled her head into her mother's neck.

Karen sighed, letting the cold air reveal itself in front of her like a puff of smoke. If it wasn't for her husband Luke, she probably never would have come back. Karen smiled slightly. Husband. She would never get tired of saying it. Not only was her husband of a year incredibly handsome with his green eyes and shaggy blonde hair, but also one of her best friends since high school. Sure, she had friend zoned him then, but he had always been there for her as kids, and continued the sweet trademark when she returned, scared and pregnant. Even through the nightmares with Dev and Jimmy, she had managed to get it right, and find someone who accepted her, and she of him.

Luke had mentioned moving to New York a couple of months ago, casting the idea for a job opening for him, New York always needing lawyers. But Karen had known what he was up to. Sure, she had been content with her job as the local high school choir and drama teacher, but she ached to perform on the stage herself, even though she would never mention her craving. But after much discussion, she caved. Of course Luke wanted her to be happy, and who was anybody kidding-she was obviously a star that needed to make a comeback.

The two ladies continued down the street, as Karen attempted to remember a grocery store for some groceries for their new apartment, when suddenly a body bumped into her coming out of store door, their arms full of groceries, which now was sprawled out all over the ground.

"Just perfect." sneered the person.

"Of gosh, I am sorry." Karen said quickly, suddenly crouched down to pick up the discarded items.

They sighed. "It's okay, don't worry about it. Thank you." a women Karen now recognized as a blonde, dressed in a heavy dress coat said, as she offered a small smile.

Neither of the women glanced at each other again, both focused in their own thoughts as they pick up the scattered items. Finally their hands met a common object, a can of soup. The stranger then looked up at the Karen, as her mind raced to take in the detail of the woman while drawing her hand away awkwardly. She concluded that she was fairly pretty, the pretty girl next door kinda girl, who's innocence still stayed in tact. Her angular face framed well with her straight chestnut colored hair. She seemed to familiar to the blonde, and she couldn't help but feel frustrated at not being able to pin point her face. And who the hell in New York generously helped pick up groceries? It had been her fault anyways, trying to hurry out the door so fast, and yet the young woman readily apologized and hurried to pick up the groceries anyways. So nice, so pretty, so green. So...Karen.

As the realization hit her, a little girl on the woman's hip that she suddenly noticed, inspected her; her big round eyes curiously looking at her. It had to be Karen. The little girl, who she suspected to be a toddler, looked exactly like her. Right down to the big round brown eyes, to the pointed chin.

"Karen? Karen Cartwright? Is that you?" she asked boldly, her gaze now fixed on the young mother.

Karen stopped suddenly, her eyes frozen to the ground, almost afraid to look at the suddenly familiar voice. A million thoughts raced through her mind. It couldn't be her, could it? Karen knew she would eventually bump into her, but this soon? She bravely glanced up at the voice, her every impulse telling her to just leave, and maybe even share a few choice words with the woman. But she couldn't, she needed to be a good influence on Jamie.

"Hello Ivy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Hey guys. So I know the chapters are a bit short and slow, but more action and Smash drama should be rising soon! Thanks for reviewing and encouraging me to continue! **

Both woman, now standing up, just stared at each other. Sure, Karen suspected to see Ivy again no doubt since they would be competing with each other once again in the theater world, but Ivy couldn't believe her eyes. Only three years ago, did Broadways "little darling" suddenly abandon New York and the stage, disappearing in what everyone believed to be her home town in Iowa. According to friends still in the area, she had not spoken a word about the reason for her leaving. Not even Derek. Ivy grinded her teeth at the thought.

"Wow...Karen Cartwright. I can't believe you are back. How long has it been?" Ivy asks, forcing a smile to the brunette.

"Three years."

"You really stirred headlines when you left so suddenly."

"Yes, well it was a little sudden. I just...didn't want to attract attention for the reason."

Ivy nodded slightly, although she couldn't connect the reason why she left. She was at the top of her game. Although Ivy had beaten her in the Tony's, Karen was still considered a Broadway Baby, that obviously was adored by many. No doubt she was offered many roles and opportunities just for being nominated, but a week after, she was gone. Without a trace, without a word to anybody.

Ivy finally landed her eyes on the young girl on Karen's hip, the one that looked so much like her mother. She couldn't have been more then three at the most, the toddler looking small for her age. Ivy then smiled, the realization finally washing over her.

"You were pregnant."

Karen smiled slightly, as she stole a quick glance at her daughter, who's eyes seemed to start drooping with sleepiness.

"Yes, I was. I found out a couple days after the Tonys. I couldn't stay. With my career just beginning and a new baby on the way...I didn't want her to not have all my attention from the very beginning." Karen answered, a little weirded out to explain her life story to no other then Ivy Lynn, who not only made her professional life hard from the very beginning, but also ruined her personal life too. She didn't even like Ivy the last time she checked, so why did she feel she needed to tell her all of this?

"So you are back then? For good?" Ivy asked, holding back the irritation in her voice as best as she could. Not that the blonde didn't enjoy some competition, but Karen was different. Just three years ago, when Ivy was just another girl who spent a decade in the ensemble, who tried again and again for a starring role and would repeatedly get rejected, an opportunity was in her reach in Bombshell as Marilyn Monroe. Ivy was a shoe in for the role. Not only was Tom on her side, she really could convince people she was Marilyn, she even looked like her for God's sake. But then little Miss Cartwright came along, never having any experience and green as hell, got to play her during previews in Boston and could have went to Broadway as her if she hadn't quit for Hit List. And it didn't help that she had a certain history with a certain Brit.

"Yes. Jamie is old enough to start going to school anyways, and my husband was offered a good paying job here, so...here we are."

"Oh, you are married? When did that happen?"

"Last year."

Ivy furrowed her brows. She had known lots of people had kids before they got married nowadays, but it didn't seem to match with the timing with Karen's disappearance. She had left three years ago, the toddler in her arms not more then three. Karen didn't seem like the type to

get knocked up, without getting married right after the discovery. Besides, she had said she had left because she was pregnant, and as far as Ivy knew, Karen was dating that Jimmy guy at the time of the Tonys. Could he have been the father? She decided not to ask, pretty sure she would be pushing the line if she did. They weren't friends after all. It really wasn't her business anyways.

"What about you Ivy? What have you been doing?" Karen finally asks, as she hands Ivy the remaining groceries she had picked up.

"Well, we had finished up with Bombshell awhile ago, but I have been doing some revival shows ever since. Small parts on t.v. I am starring as Glinda from Wicked in a couple of weeks." Ivy gloated, hoping to maybe get a little stir from the brunette. But Karen merely smiled.

"That's awesome Ivy. I am glad things looked up for you. You'll make a fantastic Glinda."

"Thank you. I can't wait to see what you do next. You were really good in Hit List, and not too bad of a Marilyn." Ivy said, really hoping that her comment hadn't sounded sarcastic, she meant what she said. Ivy really hadn't meant to be mean all the time, but she had to admit, Karen was good. Wonderful. She was so ordinary, but she when she sang, she was angelic. Although Ivy would hate to admit it, Karen was a threat, and always had been since day one. Playing dirty just seemed the better alternative then playing fair. You didn't hear to many people achieve their dreams that way very often.

"Thank you, I hope I can still get in the game after these last couple of years. I am a little out of practice." Karen said hopefully, which nudged some jealousy in the blonde. All those dreams and optimistic hopes that she had had when she was younger, made her stick with all the ensemble parts, until it lasted too long, and turned her dark. Karen still had it though.

Optimism and charm. Something Ivy would always wished she had more of like the young mother.

"Well, we should be going. It was great running into you Ivy." Karen said with a little smile. Ivy seemed to have mellowed over the years, Maybe she had turned a new leaf after all.

"You too. I hope to see on stage as well. But remember, when Tony season comes around, it's on." Ivy laughed and winked at the two girls.

"Bring it on." Karen laughed back. "You wanna say good bye Jamie?" Karen asked the toddler, who stared curiously at the stranger, but said nothing.

"Sorry, she is shy." Karen apologized.

"It's alright. She is absolutely adorable. She is like a mini you." Ivy laughed., as Karen smiled and nodded in agreement.

At Ivy's statement, confusion washed over Jamie, scrunching her face in confusion. It was only for a split second, but at that moment, the little girl didn't look like her mom. Even as Karen walked away, the girl in tow, Ivy could only stand there in shock. She could have sworn that in that brief second in time, that Jamie looked like no other then Ivy's lover and current boyfriend. Derek Wills.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**So...I should probably mention to you guys that even though I make Ivy seem mean, I am actually Team Ivy. Like all the way. But I wanna stick to who she is like so...she is a little selfish and mean at times. Thank you so much for the reviews, I hope you don't all leave because you guys seem to be Team Karen haha :)**

As soon as Ivy got home, she threw her groceries on the counter, while she took off and threw her overcoat dramatically on the couch. Of course when her life seemed to be going just how she wanted to, something had to happen. She had landed a couple of leads in shows and commercials since the younger brunette had left, and Derek and her and rekindled their once confusing relationship.

But now Karen was back, ready to swoop in and steal the audiences hearts and all the roles Broadway had to offer. What would this mean for Ivy's career? No, she couldn't think like that. She knew she was talented, and as did many of her fans and reviewers. The competition was just increased, but talent was everywhere, and Karen shouldn't be her priority. It was childish of her to compare herself to Karen. She was an adult for Christs sake. Especially when the girl was nothing but nice to her, and everyone else. Ivy scowled. It would have been so much easier if she wasn't so nice. Mean people were easier to hate, and have a good reason to hate them but nice people...how could you not be a horrible person for hating them?

Ivy nodded her head firmly, as if to confirm her thoughts and move on to more important matters. Dinner. But she couldn't concentrate. Karen Cartwright raided her mind. They had a couple of moments where they could have been friends, funny enough. The terrible night after Ivy had gotten drunk on _Heaven on Earth_, Karen made sure she was safe, and they even sang on the street with that guy on the piano and those stupid dancing squirrel things. Ivy kinda smiled. Karen always seemed to be around when she was at her low point.

Just as Ivy began dumping the dried pasta into the boiling water, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, a tender kiss, pecked on her neck.

"Hello Love." Derek whispered.

Ivy mumbled a small hello, as sudden irritation for the man set in. Derek had always liked...no, admired Karen. He _saw_ her as Marilyn at the beginning of _Bombshell_, claiming that she had something Ivy didn't. The one person she really wanted to prove to that she could really be Marilyn, was never convinced. They had made up since then. After Derek's terror of a year involving the sex tape scandal, he had moved to the West End, to get a fresh start. Ivy too had moved there a year after, and they had reconnected at random, at a New Year's Eve party. Since the very beginning, the adults always had some sort of a connection. It seemed at first Ivy was just getting the casting couch, or it was just casual sex, and they would enjoy each others company. But it soon turned into something more. Even the times when Ivy would just want to ditch him because of his womanizer reputation that she not only heard about, but witnessed, they always had come back to each other. And here they were, still together, moved into an apartment.

Derek drew back, and stared questionably at his girlfriend of two years. What had he done now? Ivy usually would turn around and kiss him back when he would greet her as he just did. Unless she was angry with him. Like now apparently.

"Is everything okay?" he asked carefully.

She stood quietly for a moment, letting the anticipation set in, her eyes fixed onto the spaghetti, before finally speaking.

"So you'll never imagine who I bumped into at the store today."

Derek raised an eyebrow. Her voice was monotone, with a hint of irritation. He needed to choose his words carefully.

"And who was that?" he asked, hoping that was the right response.

"She was quite special to you at some point."

"Oh?"

"Oh, yes very much. One might say that you had...feelings for her at some point?"

"Good God woman, would you stop playing these mind games with me, and just spit it out?"

"...others would say that she was...your muse."

"Ivy, would you just…" The Brit started to shout, before he halted to a stop. His muse? He hasn't heard that in awhile. Sure, he had worked with a lot of woman who charmed him and really portrayed the role he envisioned, but to go as far as his muse...that was stretching it. The only girl he even considered being just that was…

"Karen is back?"

Ivy merely nodded, a small smirk clear as day on her face. But this bit of information intrigued the Brit too much to care about his girlfriend's jealousy at the moment. Karen was back. He couldn't believe it. Just as his career was faltering, hers was rising, and yet she was the one who vanished completely from the theater world just three years ago. Not one goodbye. Not even to the director who always had believed in her, and...maybe had fancied her to some degree.

"What made her come back?"

At this, Ivy turned off the oven, and pushed her way through to the living room.

"How the hell should I know? I am not your delivery pigeon, to declare the news of your true love."

Finally Derek shot back into his senses, and walked towards his girlfriend. He placed his hand to her cheek, gently caressing it.

"Ivy. I love you. And I haven't stopped."

She refused to look up at him, but couldn't seem to pull away from his touch.

"Come on Derek, everyone knows you had a thing for her. I know you at least slept with her, she told me you two hooked up once. And when it didn't work out, you came crawling back to me, because she rejected you. Derek the womanizer, always sleeping with his leading ladies." she snarled, finding the strength to pull away from him.

Anger boiled inside the dark haired man. How dare she bring up his past. Where was all this coming from? She wasn't the most "cleanest" person in the world either as much as he could recall.

"At least I don't sleep with other people's fiancés." he shot back.

"Only because on the same day you said you loved me, you go and sleep with Rebecca Duvall!" Ivy screamed back, not missing a beat. She was not going to let this man break her heart again.

Suddenly, the tense in Derek's shoulders relaxed, and he almost wanted to laugh. This argument was pointless. Ivy had every right to be nervous. Derek could admit that he wasn't the best man back then, playing with girl's hearts just for the thrill. But he was a changed man for the most part, all because of the blonde in front of him. He wasn't lonely anymore, and didn't need a million girls to fill that void.

"Ivy...I am going to be completely honest with you. Yes, Karen and I...did have sex. Once. We were both vulnerable and unstable and...confused where we stood with our other relationships. I've always liked Karen, but it wasn't in the way you think. Or it didn't turn out to be that way...maybe I thought I liked her but after that night...it wasn't right. We both agreed that we weren't right for each other. I love you Ivy. I could always talk to you as a partner or a friend, and you're the only one who can get me to get my head out of my ass when I need to, and stick up to me."

Ivy then looked conflicted instead of angry. He had hurt her so much, but he had proved these last two years that he was faithful to her and he loved her. Even Karen had said it didn't work out between them, and Karen didn't lie. It was obvious Karen loved Jimmy at the time, how could there be more room for the Brit?

"Derek...there is...one more thing."

He approached her, and this time, he took both her hands, ready for whatever she had to say.

"Karen has a daughter, and if what you said is true, there could only be two fathers to the child. You or Jimmy. And I swear to you...it's yours."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Sorry for the long wait! So many papers for school, have dampened my love to write, but finally here is another chapter! Enjoy!**

One week. It had been one week and Derek had no luck finding Karen Cartwright.

Since Ivy had told him of her reappearance, Derek knew he had to see it for himself. Little Karen, the young twenty-four year old, whose dreams were almost as big as her dark round eyes, had to be at least a twenty-eight year old woman now. How could have time slipped past him so fast? Just three-years ago, he was the most well known and well respected director in all of New York and a very well known womanizer. Now he was back to square one and in a committed (but happy), relationship. Tom and Julia from _Bombshell_ had split in their partnership, and Karen was a mother apparently. A mother whose child might be his.

He shivered at the thought. A child? It was only one time, and they had used was a mistake. She wasn't supposed to get pregnant. Derek shook his head, as if to get rid of the thought. It couldn't possibly be his. It had to be that bastard Jimmy's. He was always getting into trouble, and it was only a matter of time before he knocked some poor girl up. Too bad it had to be Karen.

As Derek walked down the street, his body shivered from the October winds, and quickly cruised himself into a local coffee shop. He was instantly comforted by the heated room, and the smell of the coffee aromas. After he had ordered, he heard a familiar voice call out to him. He turned around quickly, and smiled. Her ridiculously red hair peeked curiously from under her hat, while her big glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. Miss Julia Houston.

"Miss Julia Houston, I thought I heard your voice. How are you darling?" he asked, as he reached for to place an innocent kiss on her cheek.

"Actually it's Julia Swift now." she beamed, giving the a small hug in return, and showing a different wedding ring.

"Oh? So you and Michael got married then."

"Yes...apparently I was pregnant during the previews for _Bombshell_, but didn't realize it until I was at least five months along." Julia turned around to face her daughter, who had recently turned four. The young girl turned her head diligently at the Brit, then to her mother, her blue eyes investigating this new character her mother seemed to like so much.

"Scarlett, this is Derek. We used to work together on a show a couple years ago, when you were in mommy's tummy." Julia explained to the girl, she indicated by rubbing her stomach. The little red-headed girl gave no verbal response, but narrowed her eyes as if she was finalizing her decision of the strange man, before finally giving a little wave. The adults laughed.

"Very mature for her age, isn't she?" Derek asked.

"Yes. I have no idea where she gets it from."

"Well she has a very literate mother."

Julia only laughed, and shrugged happily. "Care to join us?"

Derek hesitated slightly, his patience and understanding of children already slim, but he couldn't help but feel drawn to her. No, not her in particular. Like, he wanted to at least

try to get to know about kids. Not that he knew why he thought like that. But it couldn't hurt in the long-run, he supposed. Besides, him and Julia had a lot to catch up on.

He nodded and joined the two ladies at their table by the windows, taking a seat to the left of Scarlett, who seemed intent on her coloring book to notice. Julia took the right of her daughter, carefully setting her drink onto the table, as she unwrapped her scarf from her neck.

"So, did you and Michael get married right after I left then?" Derek asked, as he took a gulp of his coffee.

"No, we only got married last year. We wanted to settle a real relationship first without rushing into a marriage, since I was still getting out of one at the time…" she rambled, as she rushed to dig an item out a large purse. Finally, she managed to pull out a photograph, and handed it to the older man. Derek smiled. It contained Julia and Michael, with Julia's son Leo Derek managed to remember standing in between them, and little Scarlett laughing on his shoulders. Everyone but Julia wore a white tuxedo, while the bride wore an elegant wedding gown.

"Interesting theme."

"Oh yes. I felt like I wasn't the only one getting married, it was my whole family coming together for it, and so I thought the boys should get white tuxedos. And of course, 'Lettie wanted to be just like her big brother, so we let her wear it. It really came together."

Derek nodded and handed back the picture. Could this be him and Ivy someday? Sure, he loved her, but the idea of marriage scared him. And maybe Karen's little girl...or possibly his little girl, could come to the wedding. He sighed quietly, before stealing a

glance at Scarlett. He couldn't stop. He couldn't stop thinking of Karen and her daughter. Possibly his daughter. Why couldn't he just let it go? Why should he be wanting to know? Karen showed it loud and clear she had no intention of letting him get involved in the kid's life. She was giving him a chance to keep living his life, child free. No distractions. And yet…

"Derek? Hello? Is everything alright?" Julia said, as she waved her hand close to his face.

"Oh sorry darling, did you say something?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm just a bit stressed is all."

"Whats going on Derek?"

Without thinking, he blurted, "Would I make a good father Julia?"

Julia took a long pause, and instantly wrinkled her brow. Did she just hear him right?

"Where is this coming from?"

"I…" Derek paused, as he debated whether or not he should tell Julia. He knew that he needed to talk to someone about it, and Ivy was definitely out of the question. He tried again. "Karen Cartwright. She had a daughter three years ago and there is some speculation the girl could be mine. In doing the math, it could be true. Ivy thinks it is. I just...don't know. I don't know if I want to know but I...can't stop thinking about it." Derek confessed, looking at little Scarlett again, who had now peeked up curiously to the conversation.

Julia looked at Derek confused, but not necessarily too surprised at the mention of the former Bombshell star. She had never seen the director this distraught or confused.

She took a deep breath, before resting her hand onto his.

"Derek...I don't have the answer for you, but do listen to this. Being a parent is the best and worst thing in the world. Kids will fight you, cry, require work, and drive you crazy, but I have never regretted having either of my children. Being a parent is a big deal, a thing nobody should just brush off if they realize they are on. You are never going to feel at ease until you know if you are that little girl's father or not. And if you are, then I know you will do anything in your power, to be the best you can for her. You may not be perfect, but nobody is."

Derek took a deep breath, and rubbed his hands on his face. If he was ever planning to return back to his normal life, he had to know. He knew he couldn't just brush this off, but he couldn't even find Karen and talk to her about it.

"I just wish I could find Karen, and confront her on it."

Julia paused at first, before finally reaching into her purse once again, to instead pull out a strip of paper and a pen. She scribbled furiously on it, before calmly handing it to Derek.

"She is working at a small theater downtown in the ensemble. I saw her last week with her husband and daughter. Jamie...her daughter. She is absolutely beautiful."

Derek stood up quickly, and examined the note carefully, before giving Julia a nervous glance.

"Go meet your daughter."

He nodded a thanks, before rushing back out into the cold autumn wind, as he waved his hands for a taxi, his nerves pounded into his system, he brought his hands to his face, as he cursed bitterly into them.

"Bloody hell."

**So many new characters, but we finally get to see Derek and Karen reunite next chapter! Any thoughts on how it will go? Any other characters you wish to see?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**So extra long chapter for you guys, and get to see Karen and Derek reunite! Enjoy!**

By the time the taxi reached the studio, Derek had already sweated through his shirt. How could he be so nervous? The great director, who usually could face anything from dramatic actors to last minute problems on stage, couldn't seem to control the shake in his leg, that bounced vigorously on the taxi floor. It was only Karen. Green little Karen and her child. And his child. Possibly. Julia had been so straightforward when telling him to 'go meet his daughter, ' as if she already knew Jamie was his, one hundred percent sure. Jamie. What a pretty little name.

Derek hopped out of the taxi, and quickly threw some money at the driver, not caring if he overpaid him. He needed to find Karen. He just had to know. He pulled his leather jacket closer to himself to hide his sweat stains he was sure he had, and walked to the studio. He thought if he should just waltz into the studio and demand to see the brunette or wait until she came out herself, until he saw her. Little Miss Cartwright, her slender body leaned up against the body of the studio, as her focus was dedicated to the cell phone in her hand. It was her, no doubt in his mind. From far away, she was still the young beauty he had come to adore. He froze for a second, just to catch his breath and look at her. Just the thought of her being back in New York excited him like a school boy, but the sight of her now, put the director in a state of shock. She had left so suddenly those three years ago, reasons never explained to him. As if she never existed. He was the first one to realize the value in the girl, his faith and vision of her potential future, made him jump into the project of _Bombshell _in the first place, and even consider the idea of starting _Hitlist_. And here she was now, and he now knew the reason of her leaving. It was because of him.

He thought if he should approach her and say something witty, but he couldn't think of anything, and decided to just come up to her. As he inched towards her, his usual confidence he had in approaching woman, lessened. _Pull yourself together man._

"Karen?" He said almost timidly, before clearing his throat to deepen it.

She froze, and her eyes shot up in front of her, her posture too rigid to glance at the familiar voice. She needed more time. She couldn't talk to him now. Maybe he didn't know about Jamie, or even that she had a child. But by the look she got from Ivy just a week prior, she guessed that Ivy had guessed who her child's father was. She didn't know if Ivy and Derek were together, but the idea of them in the same city and not gossiping, especially about Karen and Derek potential child, Karen knew better than to hope that news wouldn't reach his ears, just maybe not this soon.

"Hi Derek." Karen finally said, as she forced her eyes to reach his.

"Didn't think I would see your face around here again. How are you darling?" He asked as he leaned in to hug her shoulders and place a kiss on her cheek.

"I didn't either, but here I am. And I am doing well, and how about you Derek?" She sounded so formal, and her body so rigid. Derek couldn't help but frown and wrinkle his brow. So unlike the Karen he had known. From noticing her sudden attitude change, he looked at her physical features more closly. She had aged as every one did, her skin not as smooth as he remembered. She had cut her hair since she had left, just below her shoulders. She looked tired. Stressed.

"I am good darling, I am good. Julia told me you were back in town and working here. What are you doing working in the ensemble? You and I know both know you are better than that."

"Well I am a little rusty Derek. After not being in the game for three years, I wanted to get some experience and get used to the schedule before going into something bigger."

He nodded, getting the vibe the woman was shutting herself down to him intentionally. He knew he needed to get to the point, before she would run out on him about information on his daughter. Again.

"Julia also told me other things." Derek said.

"Oh did she?" Karen questioned, as her eyes attempted to drift away from his.

"Yes. Said you got married."

Yes I did."

"And had a child."

"Yes. A daughter."

A pause.

"The thing is Karen, according to Julia and Ivy, your daughter is around three years old, just about the time you left us."

"I never said that Jamie belonged to my husband. We only got married a year ago."

Derek paused again. So defensive this woman. What happened to his sweet little Karen, who willingly told him troubles and hers his problems, as if they had been friends since they were children? She wasn't supposed to be the one to argue with him, that was Ivy. He sighed. Might as well rip off the band-aid fast.

"Karen. I realize that Jamie might be mine."

It was her time to pause, but she didn't seem too surprised.

"Karen. Say something."

"You can't prove that."

"Am I wrong?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but suddenly they both heard a voice call out her name. A blonde man with shaggy hair and an athletic build, hugged and pecked Karen quickly, a small child accompanied him, holding his hand. Jamie.

Jamie was so small in the eye's of Derek, but he didn't really know children all that well to compare. She looked so much like her mother, to her big round eyes, which gleamed with wonder of everything, to her dark brown hair, that bounced off the upper part of her back. Her little hands clasped the blonde man's hand ever so delicately, as her eyes gazed her surroundings, Derek included, with curiosity and wonder. She was so beautiful in the Brit's eyes, and so precious. Just by the few seconds in her presence, she had amazed Derek and peeked his own curiosity, the same feeling he had felt the same innocent interest and "newness and purity" feeling that he saw with her mother when she first auditioned for him, inside and outside of his house. His heart pounded, and his chest tightened. He knew he loved her at first sight, or at least felt the need to know her more, but how could he learn she wasn't his, that he truly wasn't the father? She looked so much like Karen. And if she was, how could a child who lit up his world in just a few seconds, possibly posses any of his ugly traits?

"Hey honey. This must be the great Derek Wills, yes? Karen said that you two were great friends back in the day." The man said as he kissed his wife again and offered a friendly smile to the director. Derek held back the urge to roll his eyes. The Iowa's "overly-friendly nature hospitality" always made him a bit sick.

"Yes I am. And you must be Karen's husband."

"Yes sir, Luke Baker, but you can call me Luke, Mr. Wills." Luke smiled as he offered his hand to shake.

"Derek, please. Call me Derek." the Brit said and in turn took the younger man's hand to shake, although half of Derek's attention was still on the toddler by Luke's side. Much to Derek's surprise, she was staring back at him.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to Mr. Wills, Ducky?" Luke said referring to Jamie, his pet name for her.

"She doesn't have to…" Karen began to stammer, before she stopped to watch her usually shy daughter, approach Derek. As if on instinct, Derek knelt on her level, and Jamie smiled up at him.

"Um hi...I am Derek."

"I Jamie."

He smiled slightly. "I uh...like your dress. It makes you look like a jewel." Derek said, not quite sure what was appropriate to compliment on a three year old. He had meant it though. It was a simple white dress to everyone else, but to him, the little sparkles only noticed closely, shined brightly to Derek, everything about her enchanting in a way he never thought he could feel.

However, the same message didn't connect to the toddler and only confused her, causing her eyebrows to furrow and scrunch her little face and eyes. Derek gasped aloud at the sudden transformation the expression the girl made. It was him. There was no way that could have been a coincidence that she had the same confused face as he. It was like those pictures that revealed one picture, obvious to who or what it was to the naked eye, but when looked at a different way, it was completely different. The gasp however scared Jamie, who ran to her mother for safety from the man who acted so sudden. Derek looked at Karen, nodded at him ,as if to confirm of his suspicions, and to accept the fact that Derek had found out about her dirty little secret. She had hidden his child from him. Their child. It was time he knew, especially since they lived in the same state again. It was Luke who finally broke the tension.

"Derek, would you like to join us for lunch?"

The older man looked at Karen again for confirmation.

"Yes Derek. Why don't you join us?" At her mother's voice, Jamie peeked to look at the new man again.

"Yes. I would like that."

* * *

><p>The restaurant chosen was small but quiet place, and it seemed fit to the mood in the odd group of people. After Jamie was placed in one of the restaurant high chairs, still too small to sit in the both, the adults began to feel the awkwardness of what had just happened outside. What needed to be said? Now that everybody but Jamie knew the truth of her true father, what would Derek want to happen? Would he want to be involved in her life? Fight for custody? He could complain to the court that she has hid the child from him for three-years, but Karen could easily defend by bringing up his "troubled" past, and she didn't want him to be involved because of it. But neither of them wanted to intentionally hurt each other like that, Jamie's welfare the most important. At that point, Derek had no idea what he wanted to do.<p>

So for the time being, the adults talked of idleness. Karen talked about her old job as a high school choir and drama teacher, while Derek talked of of old projects in England, and the beautiful sightings, and little of his and Ivy's developing relationship over the years. Karen didn't seem too impressed by his choice in girl, but she was still polite about it. For the whole length of the conversation however, it was avoided about their pasts and the old projects they did together, meaning for the subject to be remained untouched since it all seemed awkward and meaningless now, since their lives were different , and they were different people.

Luke remained silent during the director and his wife's conversation, understanding that they had needed to catch up. Whether Karen would admit it or not, Luke knew she had missed Derek these last three years, sensing his personality in Jamie every now and then, and it saddened her. She didn't love Derek as a lover, but as a close friend whom she felt safe and comfortable around. He was the first person to believe in her talents and push her to be the best she could be. So Luke remained silent, playing and talking with Jamie as she colored her coloring sheet the waiter gave her.

Derek was also watching Jamie, sudden jealousy as he watched Luke interact with her. He truly was a father figure to her, from playing with her to reprimanding her for not using her fork. He was the total package. No wonder Karen picked Luke over him, Derek thought coldly. Not that Derek loved Karen as he had loved Ivy, but it made him mad at himself, for not being a better person for Karen, who could have seen that good in him, to raise her child with.

As he continued to watch the pair however, he was shocked to hear Jamie call Luke by his first name. He couldn't help but pry.

"Why don't you call Luke "daddy?" Derek asked Jamie, who looked up at him as if he had said something so obvious.

"'Ecause 'Uke isn't my daddy. I don't have one." she responded. Before Derek had a chance to speak up, Karen interrupted.

"Jamie honey, remember when Luke and I got married? When we did that, he adopted you, and you became his daughter. Just like I became his wife."

Jamie only stared at her mother. It didn't make since to her. He had always been Luke to her, ever since she could remember. Everyone else called him her daddy, but she couldn't. The toddler couldn't bring herself to call him anything else, other than his name. It didn't bother Luke though. He had a stepparent also, and fully understood Jamie's confusion. It did bug Karen though. Sometimes she wished so hard for Luke to be her biological father. He was such a good man, husband and just would have made things a lot easier.

"You talk funny." Jamie finally said halfway through lunch, which made all the adults laugh, including Derek.

"That is because I grew up in England. We all talk like that. To me, you talk funny."

Jamie wrinkled her nose. "No I don't."

"I am just kidding darling. You talk just perfectly."

Jamie smiled brightly, before letting out a big yawn.

"Looks like it is someone's nap time." Karen said, as she stood up. Derek had already paid the bill, saying it was a must. When it was time to take Jamie out of the high chair, she surprisingly reached for Derek. He looked at confirmation from Karen and Luke.

"She wants you." Karen said simply, and Derek immediately took the toddler in his arms, attempting to shift her comfortably to his hip. She seemed alright, no complaints made Derek feel like he did alright. Once the group walked outside, Jamie reached for Luke, wanting a piggy back ride.

"Why don't you two head to the park for a minute? I want to say goodbye to Mr. Wills." Karen said, and Luke didn't linger too long, making his goodbye quick, to let his wife figure things out with Derek, and have not Jamie be upset, leaving without her mama.

Once they were out of earshot, Karen looked at Derek with straight eye contact, the first time she had all day.

"She seems to like you."

"Really?"

"Jamie is usually not that welcoming of strangers, especially not to introduce herself right away or to be picked up by a stranger in fact."

Derek smiled to himself. "Guess she has a good judge of character." he teased. But Karen was serious.

"Derek...if you want to be in Jamie's life and address yourself as her dad, there is a couple of things you need to do first."

Derek held his breath. Was he really given the choice to decide if he wanted to be involved? Lots of men would take the opportunity to leave, another chance of a child-free life. Jamie was well taken care of, a mother and father figure already in her life. But he knew he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to direct again. Just the time with _his _little girl, and her in his arms, he wanted to be in her life. To watch her grow. He wanted to parent the girl, something he never thought he wanted before.

"With your blessing Karen, I'll do anything to be in her life. She reminds me so much of you. And I will prove to you that I am not the same man I was before."

For the first time that day, Karen smiled that sweet and delicate smile he remembered the first day he met her, the tiredness and stress gone from her face, and he couldn't help but smile back. She flung her arms around his neck, as his arms rested around her waist.

"Good to have you back darling." Derek whispered.

**How do you think Derek will handle parenting? What will Ivy think? Leave me your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Longish chapter for you guys! Enjoy!**

As Derek stepped out of the building, he noticed the unusual warmness the day presented. For fall, it was not really that windy or cold, and he closed his eyes for a moment, to capture the sun's rays. It must be a good day.

He had just been released from his parenting class Karen insisted he enroll in. At first, he thought it to be ridiculous, but in many ways, it had benefited him. After the first few weeks, he had learned a lot, and had earned visiting rights with Jamie. Of course Karen always attended these outings, but Derek had rather enjoyed being with the two girls, especially getting to know Jamie. Their outings were usually in a hourly range, going to the park or out for lunch or a treat, but it was enough. For now.

Much to Derek's amusement and joy, he had learned Jamie also loved musical theater, often getting to watch her mother rehearse, Derek joining on some occasions before their now weekly outings. Although she was a rather quiet child, she loved to sit and watch the performers dance and sing, often joining them from her seat. Derek didn't know if she would be a performer like her mother, but he was sure she would probably find some way into the art. Maybe a director like him.

It wasn't until three weeks into their weekly outings, that Karen suddenly seemed conflicted. The trio were at the park, Karen and Derek were sitting on one of the benches, while Jamie ran around on the playground.

"You alright darling?" Derek asked, one of his watchful eyes on his daughter. Daughter. He would never get tired of calling her that.

Karen put down her phone, and glanced at the director. He knew she was worried about something that was dealing with him, from the way she looked at him. Was she done with these outings? Did she not want him in Jamie's life?

"Um...well, it looks like Luke and I are going to be working late tonight. Usually he is able to pick her up from daycare, since I have been working later nights lately. But I guess there is some party he has to attend to tonight. These are the times I wish I still lived in Iowa, where my parents always wanted to watch her when I couldn't…"

"Have you ever thought of hiring a nanny?"

Karen sighed. "I really didn't want to have to result to one. I don't really want to be one of _those _actress', but I know I can't expect Luke to be able to watch her all the time, especially as he rises up in his career. Now that we are going to start performances soon, I will be working late."

Derek brushed her cheek innocently. "You aren't a bad mother for hiring a nanny. It's not like you will never see her. Most producers are understanding with an actress having a family, and can be flexible with schedules. But I do think you should hire a nanny. There are a lot of good ones, and money is not a problem. I can make sure she has the best one around. Besides, you aren't alone in this. You have Luke, and now you have me. I would be happy to take her some days, before I can find steady work. The job I have now if very flexible since I am just a co-director". Derek ended somewhat bitterly. It had been hard for him to find work and be respected since he left for London.

Karen smiled. "Thank you Derek. So...what will I do with her tonight?"

"Hey Jamie! Come here!" Derek called to his daughter, as she slid down the slide, and jumped into his lap.

"Yes Daddy?" she asked, and Derek's heart melted. They had just revealed to her that he was her father about a week ago, which she took to immediately. Like she already knew, and she had no problem adjusting to calling Derek her daddy.

"How would you like to stay at my house tonight? Your mama and Luke have to work tonight, and I really want us to spend more time together." Derek acted as if he was asking Jamie, but his eyes were focused on Karen.

"Yes! I wanna stay at Daddy's house!" Jamie exclaimed, as she started to bounce on Derek's lap.

"We have to make sure your mama is okay with it first Love."

Jamie looked at her mother, and made a reach for her. After Karen put the young girl in her lap, Jamie snuggled close to her mama. Her way of getting what she wanted.

"Please Mama?"

Again, Karen couldn't help but feel conflicted. Sure, Derek had shown he was responsible for taking the parenting classes and even proved some of his learnt skill through some of their outings, such as disciplining Jamie and putting her in a time-out for giving attitude. But, it was still new to both of them. Derek, handling a child on his own for the first time, and Karen allowing someone else to watch her daughter. However, she needed someone to watch her tonight, and practically both Derek and Jamie were begging her. Karen smiled and playfully rolled her eyes.

"Is Ivy going to be okay with this?"

Derek smirked and laughed a little. " She is going to have to get used to it. Oh, don't give me that look Karen, she will be fine. Nobody can resist Jamie when you get to know her."

"I meet Ivy?" Jamie asked her father curiously. The young girl had remembered bumping into Ivy with her mother the first day in her new home, and her father had spoken some of her singing and performing on stage. Which of course, intrigued the toddler.

"Yes. You will at my house, if your mama agrees…"

"Mama?"

"Alright. We will come by Daddy's house at five o'clock, and you will stay there until I pick you up around eleven." Karen then looked at Derek seriously. "I am counting on you Derek."

* * *

><p>"Come in, the door is open!" Derek yelled from the living room to the front door. In stepped Karen with Jamie, who carried a little back pack and a stuffed animal tucked under arm.<p>

"Hello ladies." Derek said as he pecked a small kiss on Karen's cheek and Jamie's forehead. Jamie smiled and lifted her arms, indicating that she wanted Derek to pick her up, which he happily complied. Karen suddenly seemed uneasy, and checked around the house warily.

"Is something wrong?" Derek asked.

"Is Ivy here?"

Derek chuckled once he realized why she was nervous. The small innocent kiss he gave her, made her think Ivy would get jealous. Which she probably would. She still was the girl who didn't want to see others get hurt, no matter who they were.

"No, she is still at work, but she should be here within an hour."

Karen relaxed a little in her shoulders. "Okay. Well some pj's are in her bag and some extra underwear in case she has an accident. Make sure she knows where the bathrooms are. Try to lay her down around eight to eight-thirty if you can. Usually she will fall asleep while watching a movie, which she brought her favorite in her bag. Lets see, she had a later lunch so she might not be too hungry now, but may want a pb&j or a snack later. Lets see, am I forgetting anything…"

"Don't worry Karen, we have everything we need. I even set up the guest bedroom for her to sleep in before you pick her up."

"Okay...call me if you need anything, both of you. Oh jeez, I gotta go. Jamie, be good for your...daddy...I will be back to pick you up around eleven, when you will be sleeping. Give me a kiss, my big girl." she said, as Derek leaned the girl closer to her mother to give her a kiss. "I love you baby."

"Love you too mama."

Karen smiled and took one more glance at the pair, before taking her leave.

"Alright my beauty, I got some Chinese food for dinner. Are you hungry?" Derek asked, and Jamie tilted her head in a confused fashion.

"Have you ever had Chinese food before?" Jamie shook her head.

"My my, you will love it."

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Ivy came home, and took a peek at the pair eating dinner by the t.v. Of course she was aware of Jamie's new presence on her boyfriend's life, and had accepted it. Who was she to tell a man he couldn't see his daughter? She was the one who told him about her.<p>

As she hung up her coat, the noise brought her presence to the pair on the couch, and Derek readily went to welcome home his girlfriend.

"Hey babe, how was rehearsal?" Derek asked, as he pecked her cheek, waiting for her to kiss him first.

"Good, everything is looking good." she replied, as she pressed a lingering kiss on his lips. God, no matter how angry he made her sometimes, he was still a great kisser. Suddenly, a force against Derek, made Ivy slip from her lover's lips. The kid, had pressed up against Derek's leg.

"Oh yes, Ivy, this Jamie. Jamie, this is my girlfriend Ivy." Derek introduced, as Jamie peeked around his leg at the blonde.

"Hi Jamie." Ivy said. She still couldn't believe how much the girl looked like her mother. No wonder Derek seemed to like her so much. Ivy gritted her teeth silently at the thought, trying to be supportive.

The girl replied nothing, but wouldn't take her eyes off Ivy, a shy smile presented on her face.

Suddenly, Derek's phone buzzed, who he answered quickly when he realized who the caller was. His producer.

"Excuse me ladies." He said, as he detached Jamie from his leg and stepped out of the room. Jamie returned to her movie quietly, and Ivy went to sit by the counter awkwardly, unsure what to do with the girl, wishing for Derek to come back.

He came back, his coat on and his brown bag on his side, a look of irritation on his face.

"Where are you going?" Ivy demanded, suddenly nervous.

"I have to have a quick meeting with the producer. Cast change. It shouldn't take longer than an hour. Can you watch her please? She doesn't need much, she will probably just watch some t.v or put in a movie."

Ivy sighed. The first night, and he already had to leave. She didn't know that much on kids, she never really never wanted any. And if she was completely honest, she wasn't thrilled on the idea of watching _Karen's _kid.

"I suppose I could take her with me…" Derek finally said, his voice clearly more irritated at his girlfriend's attitude. Ivy looked over at Jamie, and realized that she would probably be here more often after this, and Ivy knew she would have to get used to the idea if she planned a life with Derek.

"You better go. Or you will be late." Ivy said, giving him a small kiss. Derek smiled back. "Thanks love." He went over to Jamie, and whispered something to her, who looked a little concerned but nodded. He placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving the complex.

About fifteen minutes later, Ivy had set herself in the kitchen, rehearsing her song for the show, while keeping an eye on the little girl. She sang pretty loudly, so she could hear herself. At the bridge of "For Good", Ivy heard little feet patter on the floor, and she quickly turned her head to the noise. Jamie now looked up at her, her head cocked, the same shy smile on her face. Derek had mentioned that the toddler like theater music.

"You sing very pretty." Jamie finally said, her voice like bells.

"Oh, well thank you honey…" Ivy replied, clearly caught off guard at the toddler's comment. Jamie then remained quiet, as if she waited for more singing. When Ivy didn't, she spoke again.

"Mama says you are Glinda on da show. From Oz? I like dat movie. I has it in my backpack."

"Yes I am, but its from a different musical. It is like the Wizard of Oz, but it looks into the lives of the Witch and Glinda. Its called _Wicked_." Ivy replied, and almost laughed at the glow of interest in the girl's eyes. She was adorable. Such an innocence about her, her curiosity and fascination about the thing, was very enchanting to Ivy. She reminded her of herself at a young age, remembering how she felt the first time she heard her mother and others perform on stage.

"We watch it?" Jamie asked, as she approached Ivy a little closer.

"Well, it hasn't been turned into a movie yet but...we could watch the Wizard of Oz if you want?" Ivy asked, finding herself reaching her hand out to stroke the girl's hair.

"Okay!" Jamie exclaimed, as she raced to her backpack, Ivy following close behind. As Jamie reached to take out the movie, Ivy noticed the girl's pajamas, and wondered when Karen wanted her to go to sleep. The girl was young, and it was already seven.

"Why don't we get your jammies on first, and then I will put in the movie?" Ivy asked, which Jamie nodded and tried to take her shirt off, with much difficulty. Ivy laughed.

"Alright Miss Independent, let me help you." Ivy said as she lifted the shirt off the toddler's head, followed by removing her pants, and replacing the clothing with a purple nightgown with some Disney princesses on it. As Jamie settled on the couch with her stuffed dog, Ivy put in the movie, before settling on the couch with the toddler, who immediately snuggled close the blondes side. Ivy stiffened before slowly putting her arm around the girl. Just a half-an hour or so ago, the two were strangers, and now Jamie was happy to snuggle close to her. But Ivy could admit that she kinda liked the attention. No wonder Derek was so determined to want to get to know her, and had him wrapped around her little finger. She was so easy to love, and although Ivy hated to admit it, the young girl had captured her heart as well. Even if she was Karen's daughter, it didn't seem to matter anymore, as the young beauty fell asleep peacefully against her side.


End file.
